The Blossoming Eclipse
by lynne1923
Summary: Sasuke dissapears and after a battle so does Sakura. Sakura wakes up in our time! But thinking Sakura left the war in Kahona Sakura is only hurled into a second war only worse. Pairing Sakura & OC, Sasuke & OC. Rated M
1. Prologue: Strength

The Blossoming Eclipse

++++++ Prologue: Strength +++++++

****** Sakura's pov ***********

I groaned in pain as my enemies foot collided with my stomach. I stumbled back and glared at the man who hit me. I bent my knees and lunged at him with my fist ready to collide with his face. He dodged my punch and threw one at me, which I caught. I sent chakra to my and and slowly tightened my grip, slowly crushing his hand. He screamed in pain and thrashed around, ripping his hand out of my grip. He stumble away from me, cradling his crushed hand, glaring at me. I smirked, I had caught him off guard with my strength. He grumbled and bend his knees into his fighting stance. His eyes never left me as he reached into his back pouch and pulled out what looked like some kind of shard. He pressed it to his crushed hand and it started glowing soft yellow type color. My smirking expression soon became one of pure discuss as I watched the once crushed hand rebuild its self. I wanted to puke as I watched the bones move under his skin. Once the healing was he flexed his hand and dropped the shard on the ground. He was now smirking as he noticed the shiver that ran down my spine.

Not only had I not seen someone like this at all anywhere around her but that shard thing was…. How do I say it…..revolting. I wanted throw up. I eyed the man as he gripped the handle of a sheathed sword. The man slowly unsheathed the sword. I gasped and my eyes widened as I saw the unsheathed sword…..wait I take that back. It was not a sword. It was pure fire! The heat of the blade reached all the way over to where I stand. The man readied his sword and lunged at me. I hissed at the heat and dodged the sword as he swan it down. It collided with the ground, destroying it. The shock wave from the hit sent me flying and I was slammed into a tree. A hand gripped my wrist and I was yanked from the tree. I gasped as I was slammed into the ground and once again thrown into a tree. The tree groaned and toppled over. I slid down the tree trunk to the floor in pain, too weak to move. My eyes opened just enough to see the man walking up to me, blade armed. My eyes closed and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1: New Ways!

+++++++ Chapter 1: New ways! ++++++++++

*****Sakura's pov ************

I screamed and fell to the ground when a horrible sound erupted next to me. With my eyes half open I crawled to the source of the sound and just stared.

"What the hell is that" I said staring at a black box like thing with another silver box like thing attached to it. The lit up surface read Crazy Train by Ozzy Osbourne. I blinked when the sound got about ten times louder. My hands shot to my ears and my eyes sealed shut.

'_How do you stop this sound?_' I screamed in my head.

'_Smash it! I'm dying! SMASH THE DAMN THING!_' My inner screamed. I raised my fist and slammed it down on the two box things, smashing them to pieces. I let out a huge sigh of relief when the sound came to an abrupt stop. I groaned and slumped down, leaning on something soft next to me. My eyes shot open and I gasped.

"Where am I?" I said looking around. I was sitting in a purple room with white wooden dressers, and white fuzzy stuff on the floor, carpet. The thing I had been sleeping on was made of wood painted white and purple blankets sprawled out on soft white matrices.

"I don't remember any of this." I muttered looking around.

"The last thing I remember was I was about to be killed by some really weird man." I whispered. My eyes shot to a wooden door as I heard steps stomping closer to where I was. The door swung open to reveal a very beautiful woman. She had chocolate brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. Her hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail. She wore a dark blue shirt that read Lamar, with a name tag that said Aiko. She wore brown jeans and green shoes. Her blue eyes softly lined with black, making then very noticeable. Her eyes landed on the smashed boxes and she groaned.

"You broke it! Ugh, Sakura, that was a lot of money and a very nice IPod too! *sigh* What am I going to do with you?" She said eyeing me. I looked at the boxes and back at her.

'_IPod? What is that? Why is she acting like my mother?_' I thought. She sighed again and threw something at me, which I easily caught.

"Hurry up and get dressed. That is your uniform. We leave for school in 30 minutes." She ordered. My eyes narrowed and I opened my mouth.

"_**Don't you dare say anything! She IS your mother….here anyway!**_" a beautiful voice growled in my head. I shut my mouth and watched her walk away. I sighed and unfolded the cloth in my hands. It was a green checkered skirt, a white button up shirt with a green checkered tie, and knee high white socks. I stood and walked to the bathroom. I quickly changed into the clothes I was given. I ran my fingers through my hair and grabbed the clothes I had taken off. I left my bathroom and put the clothes in a woven basket that held other clothes. My eyes landed on the smash….what did she call it…..um…..an IPod? Yeah that's it. I walked up and grabbed all of the pieces. I threw them in a metal can type thing that held what looked like trash and tidied up what I had been sleeping on. I stopped in the middle of the room and frowned.

"It's like I have been here before." I muttered. I sighed and stepped out of my room but stopped. My sweat dropped.

"um…. Which way do I go?" I murmured.

'_**Go to the right."**_ The beautiful voice said. I sighed and followed the directions.

'_Who are you?_' I asked as I made my way through the narrow walkway.

' _**Okami'**_ it answered and I froze.

'_Then you're saying I'm…'_ My mind drifted off to Naruto and Gaara. I resumed walking until I came into a room with many puffy seating things, couch.

'_**Yes and no. unlike Shukaku and Kyuubi I am not sealed with in you. I can leave your body when I please but I can take over you and you can use my power and chakra.**_' I blinked. It didn't make any scence. I spotted my "mother" sitting on one of the puffy seating things munching on some food. I walked into a second room with wood compartments coming from the ceiling and the floor. One top of one of the compartments was food on a shiny white plate with silver shaped into an egg shape with a stem and three points with a stem; I assumed you used them to eat the food from watching my "mother" eat the food.

'_Buy why? I mean Shukaku and Kyuubi would do anything to be free…to not be sealed in Gaara and Naruto…why are you still here? I mean you can leave whenever you want.'_ I asked Okami. I grabbed the plate and sat down with my "mother". I took a swallowed and looked at my "mom"

"What school am I going to?" I asked.

"Eclipse High School." She said smiling. I blinked and nodded. I continued to munch on my food as my "mother" got up and took her plate to the other room. I grumbled and took a second bite.

"EEEEEK! WE'RE LATE!" I jumped when my "mother" screamed. I blinked as she rushed out of the other room to me.

"Get your shoes on! I will get your backpack!"She squealed. I sighed and stood. I walked past the other room to a door with one pair of shoes. I grabbed them and pulled down a metal thing along a metal path the split open the shoe. I slipped on the shoe and pulled up the metal piece, resealing the shoe. I did the same with the other foot. The shoe covered my whole foot and halted just above my ankle. I stood and struggled with my balance for a while before getting the hang of it. Then my "mother" came running in with what I assumed was my backpack as she called it. She pushed me to the door and opened it. She pushed me through a yard of grass. She pushed me towards a hunk of metal that had been formed into a box with wheels, doors, and open holes. I blinked. What is it? She opened the door and pushed me in. She closed the door and went to the front and got in. She pulled as strap and somehow strapped herself in. My eyes searched for a strap like the one my "mother had somehow strapped herself in with. I found it to my right and pulled it until it was in front of me. I found a small box to my left and stuck the metal end into the box and heard a small click. The strap never came out…which was good…I think. That's when the trees started moving around me!

'_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!' _I screamed in my head frantically watching the trees move slowly past me.

'_OH MY GOD! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!' _Inner Sakura screamed. I found myself agreeing with her.

'_**Would you two maniacs shut up! It's not the trees moving. It's you. What you are in is called a car. It gets you around faster.'**_ Okami growled. I blinked.

'_Oh!'_

'_Oh!'_ I heard her sigh. My eyes glided to my "mother" who had both hands on a wheel. I gulped and clenched my fists. I leaned back into the seat. We soon pulled into a gate entrance and she stopped the car. She turned in her seat and looked at me with a serious look.

"When you get out of this car I expect you to go straight to the office and get your schedule…..*big sigh* please don't get into trouble on you first day." She mumbled. I sighed and nodded. I found a way to un strap myself and open the door and I step out of the car. I closed the door, after I got my backpack, and stepped away from the…car and it started moving. As soon as it was out of the gate I turned and looked at the building in front of me. It was a very old style building, kind of like a castle, that was built of brown-ish red brick with white trim. There where students everywhere. I sighed and made my way to the two very huge doors.

************ someone's pov *************

My eyes flickered to every movement on the road as I drove to my destination. The green of the trees flashed past as I drove past. I soon came to the gate of my school and turned into the parking lot. I found a park and shut off my car. I got out and closed the door to my black mustang and locked it. I sighed and turned, my eyes scanned over everyone in the front yard. I sighed. No new faces. I forced my feet to move and slowly made my way to the door.

********** Sakura's pov **************

I stood in front of a stained wood door with the label "Principal's office." I raised my fist and softly knocked.

"Come in." a soft voice echoed. I opened the door and stepped in. I closed the door and looked up at the owner of the soft voice. She was a very pretty lady. She had dark eyes with a deep brown eye color.

"How may I help you?" She asked. Her eyes drifted to my uniform in confusion.

"Um…I'm new here." I said with a soft smile.

"Oh! You must be Sakura Takahashi!" She said surprised.

"Uh-""_**That is your last name here."**_ I heard Okami say.

"Yes that's me." I said smiling. She beamed.

"Well, Welcome!" She grabbed a piece of paper and held it out to me.

"Here is your schedual…..I'll have someone show you around." I nodded and took the piece of paper.

"AI!" She screamed. I heard a jump and a couple of fragile things breaking. A door to my right opened and a small girl with short blonde hair stumbled out. She stood in front of the lady and nodded nervously.

'_She reminds me of Hinata._' Inner whispered. My eyes saddened and I mentally nodded.

"Ai, I want you to show Miss. Takahashi around the school. Educate her on the rules and expectations please." Ai nodded and looked at me. I smiled softly and she sent me a small smile. She walked up to me and we were stopped by the principal's voice.

"Oh, how rude of me! My name is Mrs. Akahana. If you need anything just let me know." I nodded and we exited the office.

*********** Mrs. Akahana's pov ***************

"Well isn't she a delightful looking girl!" A voice hissed. I blinked and nodded as my right hand man Vice walked in.

"She smells soooo good." I purred. He nodded flashing his fangs.

**A/N: Hey Hey hey **

**Here is my second chapter of The blossoming Eclipse! I really hope you like it! Please review and I have a poll and it would be amazing if you could vote in it! It is just about which of my stories is your favorite. **

**Thank you for reading! :D**

**Lynne1923**


	3. Chapter 2: Class

++++++++ Chapter 2: Class ++++++++++++

******* Sakura's pov **********

I closed my locker and made my way to my second period class, English. I shifted through my memories from when Ai showed me around. I followed the directions she gave and soon came to a door that read "Mrs. Ayano, English and Creative Writing." I raised my hand and knocked on the door.

********** Daichi's pov ************

My eyes glided to the door, of the classroom, when a knock echoed through the room. Mrs. Ayano raised an eyebrow and put down the papers she was holding. She made her way to the door and opened it. I let out a soft growl when a beautiful scent flooded my nostrils, but I could not see the owner. I felt my comrades stiffen and I knew they were trying to control themselves.

"Ah! You must be the new student!" Mrs. Ayano said. I blinked. New student!

"Why don't you come in and introduce yourself, please." She said walking back to her desk. The new student emerged and looked around. I couldn't believe how beautiful she was! She had bright emerald eyes and soft pink hair. She wore the school uniform, which I must say looked amazing on her. Her hair was down and stopped just below her waist. She fettled with her uniform top as if she was terrified.

"Hn. He should be…she has no clue what she is getting herself into by coming to this school." I whispered to myself. Out of the corner of my eyes I spotted Ryuu nod in agreement because he heard me with his stupid canine hearing.

"Stupid mutt." I growled softly. He smirked.

********** Sakura's pov **********

My eyes glided over all of the students as I fettled with my uniform top. They landed on a boy in the back, who for some reason sent a shiver down my back. Something about him was creepy…..very creepy. My grip on my shirt tightened. I took a deep breath and made myself relax. I put a smile on.

"Hi! My name is Sakura Takahashi." I said.

"I bet she is a freak. I mean pink hair. Really." I heard a girl say. My eyes flashed to the owner of the voice and narrowed sending a deep glare her way. She flinched and glared back. She was pretty; I wasn't going to deny that. She had long brown hair with red streaks. Her forest green eyes dared me to say something. I smirked.

"I guess I am supposed to tell you about myself, right? Alright. Yes my hair is naturally pink. I hate people who call me or others freaks, because one of my closest friends wall all a freak and ugly but he turned out to be a pretty damn hot guy who is very sweet, every girls dream guy, right?" I winked and watched some of the guys in the class smirk.

"Now I am going to give you some advice." I said looking at the girl who called me a freak.

"Grow up. And don't even try to tell me to back off from some hot guy and try to beat me up, because I will beat your ass and I could care less about dibs on a guy who probably doesn't pay attention to you." The girl gapped at me and I smirked.

"I also hate selfish bastards stuck on revenge or to obsessed, thinking they are everything. My favorite color is red. I love Cherry Blossoms and I love solving puzzles. I guess it is your turn to ask questions." I heard a sigh escape the teacher's mouth. She walked up to me and offered me her hand. I took it and we shook hands.

"My name is Mrs. Ayano. Welcome to Eclipse High. Please take a seat next to Daichi. Daichi stand please." I watched as a boy with shaggy black hair stood up. He was quite handsome I must admit. I turned and made my way down the aisle and took a seat. The teacher grabbed some papers and put them away in a folder and pulled out a pile of papers, which I assumed where tests. She took out a red pen and wrote all over the first paper in the stack.

"So, Sakura, Where did you move from?" Said a boy next to me. My eyes landed on the boy. He had short brown hair with blue eyes. I blinked.

'_**Forina' **_Okami barked.

"Forina." I whispered. A good amount of the class laughed. My eyes narrowed.

"Forina, huh?" The boy said laughing.

"People there are useless." He laughed. I turned to him.

"What's your name?" I growled. He blinked but smirked.

"Ryuu." He winked.

"Don't ware it out." I rolled my eyes. I opened my mouth to retort but was interrupted.

"Flirting again I see, Mutt face." The boy named Daichi said eyeing me. I heard people snicker and laugh at the comment. Ryuu growled like an animal.

"How is that working for you?" Daichi asked faking an interested expression.

"Shut up leach. I'm doing a whole lot better than you have ever done." He barked glaring daggers at Daichi. I blinked looking back and forth between the two as they proceeded with their glaring contest.

"Daichi. Ryuu. Shut your mouths." Mrs. Ayano snapped glaring at both of the boys. Ryuu grumbled and Daichi rolled his eyes and leaned back.

+++++++ Lunch +++++++++

I closed my eyes and slowly shut my locker. I sighed and followed Ai's directions from yesterday to the lunch room. I soon came to huge double doors. I opened them to reveal a huge room with 24 lunch tables, 12 on each side. My eyes glided to a line of students, to my right, who were getting lunch. I moved and followed the line down the lane of different foods. I got to the end of the line and stopped. I looked around for and empty table to sit at. I found one close to the door I had came in. I made my way to the door and sat down. I started to pick at my food when someone sat down. I looked up to see Daichi. I raised an eye brow.

"May I help you?' I asked eyeing him. He smirked.

"Is there something wrong with wanting to get to know the pretty new girl?" he asked amused. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh but it doesn't go like that! The new girl is always ignored!" I said sarcastically. He snickered.

"Not this time. So you came from Forina, huh? You like it there?" He asked. I shrugged.

"It's nothing special." I murmured. Daichi chuckled and a soft blush rose in my cheeks. For the rest of lunch we talk about…well everything: School, people, and even fairy tales.

++++++++++ End of Day+++++++

I sighed and closed my locker. I made my way to the door and then outside. I didn't see my "mother" or anyone so sat down on a bench next to the forest. I took a deep breath and stared at the stars.

I gasped as pain shot through my back and I was sent flying into a tree on the other side of the yard. I groaned, stood, and turned to see a creepy man standing behind the bench I was sitting on not too long ago. He licked his lips and walked toward me.

"What the hell!" I whispered. He lunged at me and I dodged. I swung my fist down on his back sending him flying into the ground. The ground cracked and I jumped out of the way. He stood and let out an animal like growl. He bent his knees and lunged at me. I bent my knees and pushed chakra to my fists. When he was close enough I slammed my fist into his face. I heard a crack as his head snapped back and he flew back into a tree. This time he didn't move. I watching him to make sure he was dead before bounding off down the street, following Okami's directions home.

******** Someone's pov ***********

A smirk grew on my face as I watched the pink haired girl bound off.

"Just like the damn Daisuke." I growled rubbing my burnt arm. I gasped in pain as flames scorched my back. I growled and launched myself out of the trees. I landed next to the dead body. A man with raven black hair and oxygen eyes landed a couple of feet away. His eyes flickered to the dead body and flashed confusion. I laughed.

"I didn't kill him." I said. His handsome face twisted in more confusion.

"Some pink haired girl did. She was quite talented. He stood for 5 seconds. She…was a lot like you Sasuke-kun." I purred his name. He was stunned which confused me. His eyes flickered to the person before returning to me. The emotion in his eyes changed and he lunged at me. I growled and took off into the trees.

********** Sasuke's pov *************

When he disappeared into the trees I stopped and examined the body. He had a huge burse on his back and face meaning he was punched and by the size of the burse, he was hit hard. My eyes glided to his neck. It was broken. I could see the bone sticking out. I stood and activated my Shuningun and the body lit up in black flames. His body was ashes within seconds. I stood and froze when I felt a chakra signature departing fast. I lunged and followed the signature.

I came to a house not far from the school. The signature was stronger and more familiar. I found the room where the signature was the strongest and leaped into a near tree and sat there. Sprawled out on the bed fast asleep was the owner of the chakra signature. I sucked in a deep breath. She hadn't changed. She was still the same girl I had always been attracted to but older and more beautiful. Her pink hair flowed over the pillow and her eyes lids where relaxed as she peacefully slept.

"Sakura…why are you here?"


End file.
